Steve's LifeTime Adventure
by Kitty Moon Garmadon
Summary: Steve is Mining for diamonds one day, and finds something more beautiful, better, and stronger than diamonds.
1. Introductions

**Introductions**

**Steve:**He loves to Mine, Build, and fish. He has a pet pig and wolf. His parents died when he was 4. Steve has never met another person, besides the Village People. When he turned 14, He went fishing with his wolf, Steve caught 7 raw fish. When he turned 18, He built his first house in a forest. He has never seen a monster before, but he remembers when he was 3, his dad kept telling tales about it to him.

**Jade: **She loves to Craft, Kill, and Mine. She has a pet creeper and wolf. Her parents left her on her own when she was 11. She has NEVER met anyone. When she turned 14, She went boating to another island and almost got lost. When she turned 18, she camped outside, she regrets ever doing that again.

**Charr: ****Steve's Pet Wolf. It hates bones, but loves cooked porkchops. Attacks Skeletons and Ghast.**

**Shant: ****Steve's Pet Pig. It has a saddle attached to it, and it does attack zombies.**

**Raichu: ****Jade's Pet Creeper. Love's to travel far out and climb moutains. Doesn't explode, unless Jade is hurt. Will Respawn at the house again.**

**Misty:**** Jade's Pet Wolf. Always wanted a best friend or a Mate. Attacks Everything.**

**Chapter 1 is coming in 5 minutes.**


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

It was a beautiful day, The sun shining, cows mooing, and pigs snorting. Steve decided to make his "Sky" House today. (Steve has a wish that he could have a house in the sky where no one but the village people could live in) Steve went out into the forest to mine for stone, cobblestone, gold, and diamonds. He walked up to a cave, but it had torches. "There's more people in the server?" He asked himself. He put on his diamond armour and got his sword out, and headed inside. Instead of a cap, he put on a pumpkin. He heard someone yelling across the room, "Stupid zombies! You'll never get me! Misty, Attack!" A girl yelled. Steve decided to See what's going on. "What's going on?" He asked. "Huh?" She said. The zombie attacking got his chance to kill the girl. It punched her in the face sending her flying back into a wall. "Owwww..." She said. Steve saw she was hurt, so got his sword ready. He charged to the zombie and stabbed it in the stomach.  
-Jade's POV-  
I looked at the zombie about to kill me, but see something in his stomach. A sword. Somebody has saved me.  
-In The Cave-  
Steve slowly panted while removing his sword from the zombie. He looked at the girl and bent down on a knee. "Need help?" He reached his hand out. She looked at him, and reached for his hand. She grabbed on and he helped her stand up. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Kinda of," She said. "Oh! I'm Jade, Who are you?" Jade asked. "I'm Steve" He said. She looked at him, he really glowed with his diamond armour. Steve put his sword away, and grabbed a golden apple. He gave it to her. "Here, consider it as a gift." He said. Jade grabbed the golden apple and ate it. She felt, Great! " Thanks, I really needed it." She said. "Wanna go fishing? I could teach you how to fish?" Steve asked. "Sure! That would be great! Wait, you don't mind if I bring my Pet Wolf with me? And my pet-" Jade started. "You have a Wolf?! I have a pet Wolf too!" Steve shouted. "Well, there's one problem..." She said. "What? It's a girl? That's fine! What is it?" He asked. "I have a pet Creeper." She said. Steve stared at her. " Really?" Steve said. Jade nodded. "Well, That's..." Steve started. "Stupid?" Jade ended. "No, It's AWESOME!" Steve jumped up and down, screaming. "Whoa, hold it!" Jade said. Steve stopped. "Let's go fishing, then I will show you." Jade promised. Steve groaned.


	3. Fishing

**Chapter 2: Fishing**

Jade followed Steve to the beach, Where he showed her how to fish. Steve and Jade sat next to each other, Jade started fishing. "Reel in! Reel in!" Steve cheered. "can't, Too..Heavy" Jade said. Steve sat behind Jade, put his arms around her, grabbed the fishing pole and pulled.  
-Jades POV-  
OMG! I think he like's me! No, he can't we are just friends, Just friends...  
-The beach-  
Steve and Jade pulled, and finally got it. "Jade," Steve said. "Yes?" Jade said. "You caught a rare fish!" Steve cheered. "Really?!" Jade said excited. "Yep," Steve said. "Hey, Steve you want to go look at the sunset?" Jade asked. "Sure," Steve said. "Do you know the way there?" Steve asked. "I think," Jade said rubbing her chin.


	4. On The Mountain

**Chapter 3**

Jade and Steve sat next to each other on the top of a mountain. "This is nice." Jade said. "Yeah," Steve said. "Jade?" Steve said. "Yeah Steve?" Jade said. Steve looked at her, and slowly leaned in. Jade leaned in slower also. When Jade's lips and Steve's lips touched, Steve's hands pulled her face closer to his. Jade moaned. But, something stopped them. A creeper. **BOOM! **"Steve!" Jade screamed. "Jade!" Steve yelled. As Jade fell off the moutain, she thought. "OMG! He kissed me!". She landed in water, unhurt. Good.


End file.
